


Fancy Dress Party

by irena_adler



Series: Watson [59]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Dress Up, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 15:48:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6246022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irena_adler/pseuds/irena_adler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coop interrupts a party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fancy Dress Party

**Title:**   Fancy Dress Party **  
Characters:**

Don, Nena, Coop

**  
**Rating: FRM, R (For suggestive language) **  
**Summary:  Coop interrupts a party.  
****Disclaimer:**** Not my characters, not my world, making no money. ** **  
****Feedback: Yes, please! Feed the author! **  
**A/N:  Sequel to[Old Dog, New Tricks](http://irena-adler.livejournal.com/72490.html).  Thanks to my betas, who sniggered over this one almost as much as I did. *g*  


 

**Fancy Dress Party—** ****

“You said come by any time,” Coop snickered.“Even gave me keys so I could crash here.”

“I know.”A blush colored Don’s cheeks.“And we meant it.But …”

“Unka Don!”Nena chided.“Your tea is getting cold.”

“Sorry, hon,” Don said and picked up his plastic teacup.“Coop, this is Nena, Colby’s little girl, so sort-of my niece.Nena, this is Coop.We used to work together.”

“Hi, Nena,” Coop grinned.“Why is your Uncle Don wearing a dress?”

“Izza tea party!We dress up nice.”Nena gestured to her bright pink skirt and plastic tiara.“Monster is, too.”She pointed to the cat lying in the grass nearby, who was, indeed, wearing a skirt around his stomach.

“Hafsum tea?”Nena asked, holding up an empty plastic cup.

“Umm,” Coop said, backpedaling.“I just came by to see if you guys wanted to do dinner tonight.I really need to go into the office now, though.”

“Wimp,” Don laughed.Nena looked disappointed.

“So, tonight?” Coop said quickly, before he could get dragged into Don’s ‘niece’-induced insanity.

“Will was planning to cook _samgyetang_ tonight.”

“What’s that?No, you don’t need to tell me.If Will’s cooking, it’s gonna be good.Think he’ll have enough for three?”

“No doubt,” Don said with a grin.“Nena’s going home soon, so it would have been just us two.And it’s chicken ginseng soup.”

“Sounds great.I’ll come back around six?”

“Staying the night?”Don asked with a twinkle in his eye.

“If you guys have a couch to spare,” Coop said, for Nena’s benefit, but both he and Don knew he wouldn’t be sleeping on the couch – if they slept at all.

“See you for supper, then,” Don smiled.

“Yep.” Coop leaned forward and murmured in Don’s ear, “And wear the dress.”

 


End file.
